Growing Up Too Fast
by Angelus Tenebrae
Summary: Their parents left them. They don't know anything except what appears in thier heads. Whats going on? Who's behind this? Read and Find out. R and R. Rated T cause I want to.
1. Meeting my daddy Paul

**New story! :D And a PJO story even better :D**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own PJO…yet **

**Growing up to fast**

**Chapter 1**

**Sally's POV**

I watched my 5 year old Percy watch SpongeBob.

"_Once upon a time there was an ugly barnacle he was so ugly that everyone died." Said a starfish(Patrick Star)._

Percy laughed. His voice was like angels singing harmonies.

I sighed. It's almost time. But who's he going to meet? A tear slipped out of my eye. No! I have to let him go. It's part of the deal.

But how could I be so selfish.

Trade my son for immortality with Poseidon.

I truly am disgusting. Amphitrite said he would meet another demigod. One of the big three if I'm correct.

I heard a knock on the door._ There here with __**it.**_

It was my turn. "Percy drink this." I said handing him a glass of orange juice with a sleeping pill inside. He took a big gulp.

"Mommy I don't feel so-"

And that was the last time I ever saw my 'son' Percy.

**Percy's POV**

"Mommy! Mommy!" I cried frantically. "Pewcy! Pewcy cawlm down!" A girl with stormy grey eyes, olive toned skin, and straight black hair said worriedly hugging me tightly. I hugged her back feeling safe in her embrace.

"Hi Pewcy. I'm Thawia. At weast that's what it says so. In our cawrds. Were awre we?" She said holding up two flash cards and looking around. I read them.

_Dear people who find these brats,_

_We didn't want them. They are __**NOT**__ related. The boys' name is Perseus Jackson. The girls name is Thalia Marie Grace. They are both 5 years old. We don't want them and we won't take them back. You can't give them away they'll keep coming back so don't even try. Their birth certificates are in the basket behind them. _

_P.S. There dangerous_

"I don't know."

**Paul's POV**

**20 minutes earlier**

I stared at the two kids in shock. They were both unconscious and shivering with the cold. Someone must have drugged them. I carried them both to my car then went back for the basket. Now what am I going to do with them…?

For now I'm going to leave them in my room to warm up.

**Present time**

"Are you awake?" I asked in m gentle voice. The kids looked at me frightened. They backed away to the corner of the room.

"I'm not going to hurt you I pinky promise. I found you in the middle of an abandoned street. I brought you to my house to help you." I gave them a gentle smile.

"H-how can we twust you" the boy spoke up.

"Well I don't know but I'm not going to hurt you." I admitted.

"Thawia we shouwd give him a chance" The boy said and the girl nodded.

"Okay good. I'm Paul Blofis. And you are." I asked even though I already knew their names.

"I'm Pewseus Jackson and dis is Thawia Gwace" Percy said cutely.

"Paul Blowfish can you hewlp us?" Thalia spoke up.

"Is BlowFIS not blowfish. And what do you need." I said patting her head.

"I want to find Nico." They said at the same time.

"Who's Nico?"

"We don't know but we need to find him. He says he needs help. Pwease…Dad can you help us." Thalia said looking at me with her shocking**(No pun intended)** blue eyes. What I thought they were grey? Thalia whats wrong with your eyes.

"Oh there normalwy grwey but when I'm not feelwing norwmal they change to blue. So can we daddy?" she said smiling at me goofily.

I smiled when she called me dad. "I will. If you know where he's at."

"He's in the Lotus casino in New Vegas. Room 217B 5th floor." Said Percy. There was something strange about them. When they wanted to know something their eyes changed different colors… strange. And I didn't say my comment out loud did I?

"Let's get going."

"Okay. And yes you did" Thalia said smiling toothily.

**Like it?**

**Hate it?**

**Love it?**

**R & R**

**I wrote this hole chapter listening to the cab. Awesome. Anyways don't forget to review. Constructive criticism is accepted. :D**

**Btw (by the way) should Bianca die or not?**

**Review :P**


	2. Meeting New Peoplelong car ride

**I'm back and butter than ever :D**

**And nope I didn't spell it wrong.**

**I just like this story to bunches :D**

**Growing up to fast**

**Chapter 2**

**3 days after Ch1**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

"Hey Percy, Thalia come on we're going to the park. The casino isn't too far so we can take a short break." A very happy Paul Blofis said.

"Okay dad!" Said the two eager children running off into the playground to play with other children.

**Paul's POV**

"Which ones yours" A very soft and sweet voice pierced through my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh the boy with the choppy hair and sea green eyes and the girl with long black hair and gray stormy eyes. But there not really mine I just take care of them but there not related in anyway shape or form" I said looking at the beautiful lady who was talking to me.

"Oh. I'm Jessica. The one with brown hair and hazel eyes over there is mine" Jessica said pointing to a girl who was playing with Percy and Thalia.

"I'm Paul. That's Perseus and Thalia." I said smiling.

"Oh that's Piper."

"So are you single?" The Jessica asked curiously.

"Yeah." Paul said his smile getting bigger.

"Great."

**Thalia's POV**

Me and Percy were playing tag with this girl Piper when my lips started bleeding. "Ow! Pewcy I'm bleeding!" I cried.

Percy ran over to me as fast as he could. His eyes filled with concern when he saw my bloody lips.

"Awe it's okay. My mothewr told me that kisses always make booboo's go away" Percy said leaning his head in and giving me a kiss on the lips. I blushed and whispered. "It feels much bettewr thank you"

"Hey guwys your it!" said a giggling Piper tagging me I jumped up, tagged Percy and started running away from him his face still as red as a tomato. "Tag your it!" I yelled after my leaving.

**Back to Paul**

"That was amazing" Jessica said her eyes still dazed.

"Yeah when I was in high school I ran the kissing booth" I said blushing over our recent make out session.

"Here's my number I'm heading to New York in a couple of days. If your ever there give me a call." Jessica said writing down her number on my arm and leaving with a tired Piper in her arms.

"Daddy." Both my children said looking at me tiredly.

"Yeah."

"I think we need to go to New York" They said simultaneously.

"I've got no problem with that." I said picking both of them up caring them both in my arms.

**2 hours later**

"Pawl! Daddy!" Both of my children called frantically.

"Shh it's okay I'm right here." I said soothingly.

"Okay awre we almost there?" They asked Percy's eyes looked baby blue and Thalia's eyes looked sky blue.

"Yeah we'll be there in two hours" I said yawning.

"Okaaaay" said Percy holding an already asleep Thalia close to him.

_My kids._

**In Olympus**

"The meeting will start once Aphrodite shows up" Zeus said waiting patiently with the other Olympians. Since a minute ago they'll have been waiting for 4 hours.

FINALLY. A poof of perfume appeared and out stepped Aphrodite.

"I'm sorry I took a lot but I had to put Piper to sleep. And she kept on talking about the children we meet today Perseus and Thalia." Aphrodite said. But she as well as the other Olympians didn't notice Zeus and Poseidon stiffen at the sound of the names of their 'children'.

"SO! What's this meeting about." Aphrodite said slumping in her chair looking exhausted.

"Poseidon's 'wife' Amphitrite has made a deal with Poseidon's mortal lover." Zeus said looking at Poseidon accusingly.

"Well the same thing happened to Zeus!" Poseidon said looking at Zeus daringly.

"So what's the problem" Aphrodite asked the others nodded.

"They won't leave us alone and now their immortal and they gave up their kids to be with us." Zeus sighed along with Poseidon.

"So..?" All the other Olympians asked completely confused.

"We want you to make them mortal again." The big two said at the same time.

"How do _we_ do that?"

"Easy. Make sure they cheat on us and that we catch them."

"Okay? That's going to be hard. I can already tell that they are both already madly in love with you" The love goddess said rubbing her temples.

"We were afraid of that." Poseidon said.

"Just do what you can. Please?" The two gods pleaded.

"I'll try my best." Aphrodite sighed.

"Great. Meeting over" Zeus said running out the door along with Poseidon.

"Are they out yet?" To newly immortals said coming into the throne room.

"Uh they went to the restroom?" Ares said quickly.

"Together?" The newly immortals asked accusingly.

"Uh yeah Zeus needed someone to fix his sink!" Athena said chiming in.

"Oh we'll meet them later some on Stephanie."**(A/N: I know that's not Thalia's mom's name but I wanted to use that name…)**

"Okay Sally"

"Well I have to leave and go check on Piper" Aphrodite said disappearing quickly.

**Outside the Lotus Casino**

"Kids we're here." Paul said shaking each of their shoulders gently.

"Huh? Oh okay Nico we're coming for you" Thalia said fiercely.

"Come on. When we get there don't let go of my hands no matter what!" Paul said sternly. The two five year olds just nodded.

"Welcome sir do you wish to go somewhere specifically?" The bellboy asked.

"Um yeah. Room 217B 5th floor." Said Paul casually.

"Oh right this way sir." The bellboy said nervously.

'_Why would they want to go there? All we have is this kid from Hades himself and his sister'_ The bellboy thought.

"Daddy what's a Hades?" Thalia asked tugging on her fathers' coat jacket.

"Oh Hades is a Greek good. Why" Paul asked curiously.

"Cause that man over thewre said that thewre was a boy stwraight fwom Hades himsewf." Thalia asked her eyes turning a very dark grey from confusion.

The bellboy's eye's widened but didn't dare look at the little girl anymore heck he didn't even want to think!

"W-we're here." The bellboy stated.

"Okay you may leave we'll find our way back" Paul said rudely.

The bellboy left like there was no tomorrow.

"Here we are after you." Paul said opening the door.

"Nico!" Thalia ran up to the boy tied to the bed. He looked about five also.

But he wasn't alone.

Tied to a chair was a seven year old girl with tears streaming down her face.

Thalia and Percy sprang into action. Thalia grabbed a knife and started cutting Nico's ropes. (where'd she get the knife from?) Thought Paul.

Percy took of the straps that were holding the girl down.

"Who are you and how did you find us!" The girl accused.

"Bianca this is Pewcy and Thawia" Nico said.

The girl Bianca stared at us shocked.

"The-the-there real" Bianca said looking at us in disbelief.

"Yeah we came to save you Nico we bwought our daddy Paul too." Thalia said grabbing Paul who was standing near the door.

"Come on lets go we'll tell each other everything later" said Bianca scolding Nico.

"Lets' go!" And the group of 5 started running towards the Lotus casino lobby.

"Where do you think you're going my pretties" A plump lady said smirking evilly.

"Leaving!" They all said running past her even Paul who jumped over her.

"Guards get them!" The lady screamed.

Sure enough four guards started chasing after them.

Paul did the only thing he could think of he scooped up the four children and ran as fast as his cross country all-star legs could carry him.

They made it outside and into Paul's Aventador LP 700-4.

Yep. He owned a Lamborghini.

And no way in hell was he going to trade it for a Prius.

He stuffed the kids in the seat and started the car and took off.

"Hold on" He demanded and you must be pretty stupid to think that they didn't do as told.

He went into the freeway and went faster he knew where he was heading and he knew how to get there.

"We're going to New York. Wait a minute before you speak." Paul said pulling out his phone.

"Hey Jessica? Oh hello Piper. Yeah it's Percy and Thalia's dad. Ha. Okay great can you pass me to your mom? Great okay." They kids tried not to pry the phone out of Paul's hands to talk to Piper.

"Oh Hey Jessica. Yeah I'm on my way. Yeah. Okay Apartment 15A got it. Near Central Park. Okay thanks I will. In about 3 days tops. Kay bye." Paul finished.

"Why are we going to New York?" Bianca asked and the others nodded.

"To meet with my friend Jessica also known as Piper's mom" Paul said looking at the kids through the corner of his eyes. They were jumping up and down in their seats.

**Five minutes later**

Paul looked at the kids again and they were all leaning against each other sleeping.

He sighed but tried hard not to snicker.

**The morning 7:00 a.m.**

"Daddy. Daddy. Wake up." Paul opened his eyes to see a very teary eyed Thalia and Percy.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Th-th-that puppy was kicked by that man over there and then he spit on that puppy over there" Thalia said trying to get to the puppies but Percy and Nico wouldn't let her.

"I'll get them." Paul sighed.

"Man this parenting stuff is really hard" mumbled Paul.

He looked at the two helpless puppies one was a black Doberman(guy) the other was a black Scottish terrier(girl).

"Okay come one lets' get going" Paul said giving the Doberman to Percy and Nico who called him Cerberus.

And gave the Scottish terrier to Thalia and Bianca who were cooing it and named it Mrs. O' Leary. They just stood there and Paul wondered what was wrong until he heard his answer.

"GRRRRR"

"Alright who's stomach was that" Paul said clearly amused.

All the kids raised their hands will the puppies stared at their owners raised their paws. Paul couldn't help but chuckle.

"Okay we'll stop by a burger joint." Paul said heading for his car this time being followed by his 'children'.

**On the road after getting some food**

"Burp! Sowwy" Nico said embarrassed.

"Nico why do you h-" Bianca started scolding.

"Bianca why do you put down youwr bwother" Thalia asked her eyes a lighter shade of grey than usual.

"Well cause he's not doing the right thing." Bianca said thinking about it.

"But he's only still a kid" Paul said.

"Hm. I guess you're right. I'll drop the motherly act… for a while" Bianca said burping then bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Come on guys lets sing a road song!" Paul said care freely.

"Okay!"

"Road, road, road, road,

When I'm on the road,

I see stuff going by.

When I'm on the road.

I got a bug in my eye!

When I'm on the road,

Looks like clear skies ahead!

When I'm on the road.

Please stop touching my head.

Road, road, road

Lets' all sing the road song!

I wanna sing it all day long

Lets' all sing the road song.

Lets' all sing along!"

They kids sang in quartets.

While Paul listened to their melodious voices.

He couldn't help but learn the lyrics.

**In New York**

They were currently in the New York mall.

"Okay Bianca here is two hundred bucks and a cell phone, my number is number one on speed dial. Go take Thalia and buy some clothes and other girl stuff while I take Percy and Nico to guy get us some man stuff." Paul said grinning while Bianca and Thalia rolled their eyes and walked into a different direction. Thier faithfull pets following them closely.(Both went with the girls. To 'protect' them. At first they thought it was stupid but little did they know they would be very helpful and protective... maybe even enough protection to call it life saving...

**Pssh Paul has horrible parenting skills.**

**And I'm pretty sure you all know who Jessica is.**

**I wish I had a dad like Paul (._.) he gives me two hundred bucks cause he doesn't know what girls buy.**

**Anywayyyys How will Aphrodite get rid of Sally and Stephanie but the most important thing is… what's the name of the song above?**

**R&R**

**Ps. Try and guess the song above :3**


	3. Puppy power

**I'm back :D**

**Okay well here's the next chapter.**

**And my bad for my bad spelling :P**

**Growing Up Two Fast**

**Chapter 3**

**With the guys**

"Come on dad!" The boys yelled pulling their father into the clothing story.

As expected. Percy and Nico ran off into the section with dark colors.

About five minutes later they walked out their hands full of clothes.

Paul had barely pulled out his wallet when the kids had already started running out the door laughing wildly.

Paul paying for the clothes, carrying the bags ran after them.

They stopped in front of a toy store._ Of course. No wonder they wanted to hurry up._ Thought Paul trudging along after them.

They had been shopping for about three hours and they were still in the toy store. Finally heading out they walked to their last destination. The park were they would meet the girls.

But then two ear piercing scream rang through the crowded hallway. It sounded awfully familiar.

"BIANCA! THALIA!" The two kids yelled sprinting towards the scream.

When Paul heard those names he was on hyper drive.

_No. Please be okay please be okay!_ Paul yelled frantically in his head.

He stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw.

"A… minotaur" Paul said in disbelief.

**With the girls**

Thalia and Bianca sat on the park bench eating ice cream. They had finished shopping early and were waiting for the guys to arrive no doubt they were at the toy store. Their faithful pets staring at something behind some trees. Then they started barking.

"B-Bianca. W-what's t-t-that" Thalia asked shaking uncontrollably. "What whe-" Bianca was cut off by a scream Thalia's scream to be exact and she joined her.

"Thalia run!" Bianca said pushing Thalia off the bench and jumping off after her caring everything. The dogs were still in their spot by the bench. Staring at the thing lunging for the two girls.

"BIANCA! THALIA!" To familiar voices shouted in concern.

Then it got her. Thalia was pulled back, the _thing_ had grabbed her by her legs.

Then the boys and Paul came into view and all Thalia saw was faces filled with worry. She was going to die and she knew it.

A single tear slid down her cheek.

Dying at the age of five really isn't a good way to die.

Then she felt something furry underneath her.

She opened her eyes to see herself on top of a puppy she knew so well. "Mrs. O'Leary?" Thalia asked in disbelief they were at least 15ft off the ground. She turned her head to the left and their stood Nico, Percy, Bianca and Paul staring with their eyes wide and their mouths wide open. Thalia might've been hallucinating but she was pretty sure she saw a fly come out of Percy's mouth. She turned her head to the right and there was Cerberus.

"Cerberus?" Thalia asked in disbelief. He barked happily but Thalia was still in shock. Not because he was twenty feet taller but because he had three heads!

She looked down and saw the bull thing dissolving into gold dust.

"Guys…" Thalia managed to choke out before she fell off of Mrs. O'Leary her limp body falling to the ground at unimaginable speeds. As Percy tried to get near her he stopped. Why because she had stopped falling. She was now 3ft off the ground she body in mid-air being held by nothing but the wind.

Everyone gasped when they saw the picture of a lightning bolt appear over her head. All at once one question was in the families heads' '_What the hell does that mean?'_

Then Thalia woke up. She rubbed her eyes sleepily. Then she noticed the lightning bolt above he head and that she was 3ft off the floor.

"Hey Percy what's that!?" Thalia said pointing to a trident above Percy's head. "Oh look Nico, you and Bianca have one too!" Thalia said pointing to the helm of darkness over the two siblings heads. No one seemed to notice Paul pale.

"Everyone get in the car." Paul said straining his voice. He picked up the dogs who were now back to puppy form to the girls. He picked up the shopping bags his hands shaking uncontrollably.

"I have to see Jessica." Paul mumbled.

"**Jessica's" House**

"Hello…Jessica." Paul said to the woman in front of him.

"Paul what a su-"

"I know what you are." Paul said bluntly.

"What do you-"

"You're a goddess Aphrodite to be exact." Paul said letting himself in.

"How do you know." Aphrodite demanded.

"The kids. They had symbols over their heads. I taught history. I KNOW." Paul said looking at Aphrodite.

"What do you want?" Aphrodite asked already knowing where this was going.

"Take them to camp." Paul said.

"I will do it.' Aphrodite said smirking.

"What do I have to do."

"You have to…"

Aphrodite stopped knowing that Paul knew what she was talking about.

"… Fine" Paul said his face growing pink.

"But you're not going to like it." Paul huffed.

"I'll be the judge of that." Aphrodite said smiling.

"Fine where is the brownie mix" Paul said heading into the kitchen.

"In the top cupboard." Aphrodite called heading to check on the five children and a hell hound and Cerberus who were still sleeping comfily. She giggled as she saw Thalia head on Percy's lap and Piper's head on Nico's shoulders. Bianca looked calm as she snuggled with a pillow.

"Love… the best thing in the world" Aphrodite said a huge smile plastered on her lips as she walked back to the man who was baking for her. She heard that Paul Blowfis was an EXCELENT baker he even had a show for a while. And he was baking for her…

**On Olympus**

The big three were currently hiding under the sink in Zeus's bathroom. Hades had joined them when Persephone returned with a smile on her face as she held Maria Di Angelo's hand walking over to Hades throne.

"Where is Aphrodite when you need her!" Poseidon whisper yelled.

"I don't know she iris messaged me something about someone baking for her! I think she's delusional!" Zeus whisper yelled back.

"Brother shut up I think I hear them!" Hades frantically whisper yelled at the two.

"I think they went this way!" A very annoying voice yelled. Then there was shuffling.

"Huh. I guess there not here. Oh well ladies. SPREAD OUT!" Maria yelled.

"Aphrodite. I will kill you!" Hades threatened to no one.

**Back in Aphrodite's house**

"OH MY GOD PAUL IT'S DELICIOUS!" Aphrodite said eating the brownie with pleasure.

"So. Do we have a deal?" Paul asked ignoring Aphrodite's eyes close in pleasure.

"Yeah we do. We can keep in touch by iris messaging. And can I ask you something Paul?" Aphrodite asked.

"Yeah."

"How come you can see through the mist."

"Because… I'm a god…"

**Dun! Dun! Dun!**

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Constructive criticism is accepted.**

**Review :D**


	4. Are you freaking KIDDING ME!

**Hi! :D So sorry for not updating yesterday but I was SUPER tired I crashed out before my face even hit the pillow…. Or whatever my head hit…**

**Anyways I would've posted this sooner but…. I didn't any ways enjoy PS the god Paul is is…**

**Cratos (Minor god god of strength and power)**

**Anyways….**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO or HoO butttt…. I own the plot! :D**

**Growing Up Too Fast**

**Chapter 4**

**With Paul and 'Jessica'**

_"How come you can see through the mist."_

_"Because… I'm a god…"_

"What…" Aphrodite said in disbelief. _'He couldn't be I didn't feel him!'_

"I'm Cratos. God of strength and power." Paul said casually as if he had not just said something crucial.

"I see…" Aphrodite said slowly getting it.

"Yes. I knew these kids were special ever since I laid eyes on them. I knew they were important… but that's not it. I love them like my own children, since I don't have any." Paul said his voice suddenly glazed with protection when he talked about the four children in the other room and Piper.

"I had my suspicions… and I will fulfill you commands… IF" Aphrodite paused for a dramatic moment. "You don't be like the others… don't forget about them… please" Aphrodite said looking into Pauls' blue/gray eyes.

"I won't" Paul said looking into Aphrodite's wet chocolate brown ones. "I promise."

"Daddy/Mommy/Paulie" Five voices said in unison.

"Yes." They said gently.

"A-are we leaving?" They asked sadly.

"No… your just going to be stronger a lot stronger. It'll be like going to a boarding school… I'll visit you every week too!" Paul said his eyes filed with determination.

"What about me mommy?" Piper asked her eyes watering. "I-I'll visit you too Piper… when I can" Aphrodite said smiling sadly.

"Okay…" The children said sadly and unsure.

"I love you…" Both gods whispered before the kids were enveloped in a pink cloud of perfume.

**Camp Half-blood**

"Chiron! There are some kids at the border of Camp!" A satyr with a dark complexion and curly black hair yelled into the sleepy centaurs face.

"Just tell them to leave…" Chiron mumbled.

"They won't they said they're looking for a 'Mister Pony Man'" The satyr Grover chuckled.

Chiron huffed at the name. "Fine I'll be there in a minute… wait…. How did they know I was part 'pony'?" Chiron said bolting out of bed.

Grover eyes widened in realization.

"Oh."

They both ran out of Chiron's room in the big house and made their way to the Camp Half-Blood border.

There stood five kids two of them hugging two puppies who barked excitedly.

"Hello look what we got here… some kitties who aren't in there safe little camp." A cyclops chuckled darkly as he was joined by a hellhound and a fury.

"CAMPERS SAVE THE CHILDREN!" Chiron yelled they charged at the monsters but were all stopped at what they saw. The dogs jumped off of the children's arms and started transforming.

One of the dogs looked like a hell hound except bigger and this dog was black with gray. The other dog had three heads and was black with red… "CEBRES MRS,O'LEARY BE CAREFUL!" One of the little girls with black hair and grey eyes said mounting the one who responded to the name Mrs. O'Leary.

The other dog nodded in response.

"Thalia be careful!" A boy with Jet black hair and sea green eyes yelled getting on the girl dog after her and wrapping his arms protectively around the smaller girl.

The other three mounted the other dog each on one of Cerberuses many heads.

The campers stood there mortified. Were these children suicidal? Going head on with a CYCLOPS! And FURY! And A HELLHOUND!

"Go." The campers heard 5 faint whispers and turned their attention to the children again. Then eyes started glowing.

One stormy grey with very noticeable sparks of electric blue, sea green with a hint of indigo, one dark black, on deep brown, and one pink.

They heard a loud 'POP' and then everything went white.

They opened their eyes again to find the sun poking out of the horizon and the children turning their attention to them as if noticing them for the first time.

"Why hello there misters and Misses." They said in unison. Which crept the campers out.

"Where is Mr. Pony man?" A little girl with grey eyes said looking around for probably a horse.

"Pony man!" The kids started chanting together. Somehow their voices sound nice and soothing.

"What is it you want child" The centaur said stepping out of the crowd.

"Pony man I see pony man!" A little boy with black eyes said pointing to Chiron.

"I'm not a –what's this?" Chiron said receiving 5 different notes from each child.

"Perseus Jackson, Nico Di Angelo, Bianca Di Angelo, Thalia Marie Grace and Piper Mclean. All 5 years old except for Bianca who is 7 children of the big three except Piper who is daughter of Aphrodite. They carry A dog that appears to look like Cerberus and a hell hound whose name is Mrs. O'Leary. Please take care of them.

~Paul Blofis (Cratos)

~Jessica (Aphrodite)"

Chiron stared at the paper in shock. THESE KIDS were children of the big three.

"Thalia daughter of Zeus"

"Percy son of Poseidon"

"Nico and Bianca Di Angelo son and daughter of Hades"

"Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite"

Chiron said their names aloud and they each raised their hand at the sound of their name.

"Okay campers please take them to their own-"Chiron started.

"NO!" The children screamed and this startled Chiron and caused some of the campers to cower away in fear.

"We will sleep in ONE room with each other" The oldest girl, Bianca, said her voice leaving no room for an argument.

"May I ask why?" Chiron asked still trying to find his voice.

"We've been together since the-" a bunch of hands clasped over Bianca's mouth and she was pulled down to the ground. "Sh. Bianca remember secrets…" Thalia said looking into Bianca's eyes and she nodded somehow mesmerized by the younger girls eyes.

"Where is our room?" The boy with sea green eyes said his voice leader like.

"AW HE'S SO CUTE!" A girl squealed which made Thalia grasp Percy's arm as if on instinct.

As if on cue Percy's leg went behind Thalia and hit one of the Stoll's in the face.

"DUDE! Conner you were caught pick pocketing a three year old!" The other twin said. Then a fist hit his face and he was sent flying back a few feet.

"I am NOT 3 years old." Thalia said her voice annoyed and irritated. "So shut the-"

"THALIA!" The other kids yelled at her and she shut up immediately.

"Whatever hey Piper… remember when Aphrodite took us to the water park before we came her. IT WAS AWESOME!" Thalia yelled in Piper's face.

"And then Daddy said that they would come back and get us in two days so we can go again. Bianca how much is two days?" Thalia said completely oblivious to the older people around her.

"Um I don't know but I think it's… like two more days from now!" Bianca said as the light bulb disappeared from atop her head.

"Oh. Okay" Thalia said in complete understanding.

Meanwhile the Aphrodite cabin stared at Piper in jealousy. Aphrodite never visited THEM she never took THEM to a water park.

"I hate them." An Aphrodite camper said aloud. So0ne other campers nodded in agreement.

"Well sorry if you don't like us but we're not here to be liked were here to train then-" Nico started.

"NICO!"

"Oh right…"

Everyone was wary of them just what were they planning on doing?

"Hello… I'm Annabeth Chase daughter of-" Annabeth started her voice showing fake kindness.

"Athena" They all said in a bored tone.

"We can tell each and every one of your guys' godly parent. It isn't hard." They said.

'_It's weird it's like one moment they're acting like complete babies and the next they're freaking twenty years old!'_

The campers thought.

"Look were sorry but we just got out of a fight. Fight's make us sleepy and we haven't slept since how long is 35 hours ago?" Percy asked.

The others thought for a moment and the campers could not believe how idiotically smart these kids were.

"Okay children let me-" Chiron stopped when he realized the kids were asleep. Thalia's head was on Percy's chest, her hand holding Nico's who was a pillow for Piper who was holding Bianca's hand as she held Percy's.

Basically they slept in a circle and in the middle were the two dogs.

"I guess I'll take you there myself Chiron sighed as he began piling the kids on him.

"APHRODITE!" Aphrodite ran faster she was starting to sweat… GROSS!

But she couldn't let them catch her.

She then bumped into something hard.

"Ow what the oh… hey…. Zeus… Poseidon… Hades…" Aphrodite said fiddling with her fingers nervously.

"Is it true…" The brothers said in unison but were too distracted to care.

"Is what true…" Aphrodite said innocently… a little too innocently.

"Are children they are in camp half-blood?" They said in unison again.

Aphrodite sighed.

"Yes"

And just as that words escaped her mouths they disappeared.

**Eh…. I know not my best but my stomach is hurting and now it's getting really hard to concentrate better chapter next time I promise!**

**Review **


	5. Rebellion years already started

**Anyways I would've posted this sooner but…. I didn't any ways enjoy **

**Note: Sorry if there are any grammer or spelling mistakes**

**Anyways….**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO or HoO butttt…. I own the plot! :D**

**PS: In the beginning they're still five years old.**

**Growing Up Too Fast**

**Chapter 5**

**At Camp Half-blood**

Percy waited by the border of camp half-blood, a chew toy clutched tightly in his hands. "Percy. Why are you waiting here?" Piper asked coming up behind him.

"I'm waiting for daddy."Percy responded, clutching his fists tightly.

"He's late." Thalia said, as she sat across from him.

"He's never late." Bianca said coming up to them, Nico not far behind, running away from the puppies.

Percy was about to respond, when a bright light cut him off.

"What the-" Thalia started.

"Hello, children. I am Zeus ruler of-"

"We get it we're not stupid, I took greek mythology. Your Zeus god of the sky, the two goons behind you are Poseidon god of the sea, and Hades god of the underworld." Bianca said glaring at said people.

"Good. Then you know about the gods. And-"

"Daddy!" Percy screamed, running to Poseidon, who had a smile on his face. Percy ran up and right past Poseidon and to the man behind him.

"Hey Perce. Thals, Nico, Pipes, and Bianca. Miss me?" Paul asked.

"Paul!" Thalia screamed running up to said man.

"And who are you?" Zeus roared.

"I'm Paul. Father of Perseus and care taker of the others." Paul said smiling.

"No. I'm the father of Perseus. Zeus of Thalia, and Hades of Nico and Bianca." Poseidon said glaring at Paul.

"You are not our fathers." Thalia said, taking of her child face, and all serious.

"Hey Thalia. I'm your papa y-"

"Shut it. If I say your not my father then your not. You don't own me!" Thalia yelled.

"Thalia he's Zeus maybe you should calm down..." Bianca said nervously.

Thalia ignored Bianca, and kept staring at her biological father.

"Hades..." Nico said his eyes gleaming. "Like my mythomagi cards!"

Hades chuckled. "Yes. Like the mythomagic cards. What about you Bianca?" Hades asked embracing Nico into a hug, ignoring the glares he was getting from his brothers.

"I don't like you. At all. But if Nico does, then I'll have to put up with you."

"So. Your my dad?" Percy asked Poseidon.

"Yes I am, son."

"Oh. Then why'd you leave? Did you not love me? My mother told me you left her because of me." Percy said tears streaming from his eyes.

"Percy. It's not your fault it's there's. Our mothers loved them too much, they cared more about them then us. It's okay though, because we have each other. But I'm sure other mothers loved us also." Bianca reasoned.

"I guess my mother loved me so much that she beat me for love, she beat me and blamed me for him leaving. And now that I see him, I realized it's his fault. If you were there none of that would've happened. You could've taken me with you. I could here your voice giving me adive. You were watching over me. You saw what she did, yet you did nothing to stop her. You call yourself a god, well I think your just a typical, cocky, jerk, who demands attention and respect." Thalia spat, walking away.

"Thalia!" Piper and Bianca called, going after the five year old.

Percy and Nico looked at Zeus in shock, then backed away from their own biological parents. 'Were all gods like this? They only knew one god that had kept their child. Aphrodite. Did other demi-gods get treated like this?'

Wordlessly Percy and Nico followed the girls, ignoring the big three's plea's.

* * *

**10 years later (long time skip huh?)**

Thalia looked at the kid in her arms. "Percy, I got another one. Daughter of Hermes. Looks about 3 months old. She was outside a club, in the arms of one of the bodyguards." Thalia said with a sigh.

"You okay Thals?" Percy asked.

"Yeah. Just dandy. See you at HQ Perce.

"Kay. Make sure Piper get's her part of the mission done too."

"Kay."

* * *

**Next chapter will be what happened during the time skip! :D**

**Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
